A Day In The Life Of A Piece Of Cloth
by NerdGirl95
Summary: "September first. A day that is eagerly awaited by children and fondly remembered by adults all throughout wizarding Britain. Me? Well, for me it's my one day on the job. For me, September first means finally getting off my shelf for a couple of hours and doing what I was intended to do. But it also means so much more." Follow the Sorting Hat on its busiest day of the year.


**A Day In The Life Of A Piece Of Cloth**

September first. A day that is eagerly awaited by children and fondly remembered by adults all throughout wizarding Britain. Me? Well, for me it's my one day on the job. For me, September first means finally getting off my shelf for a couple of hours and doing what I was intended to do. But it also means so much more. The opportunity to make children's dreams come true – or crush them. The chance to set innocent children down a path that will help shape who they become. And a way to avoid the mistakes of the past. September the first is both my most loved and most hated day of the year. If you come with me, you'll see why.

_September 1__st__ 1961_

See that tiny red-head over there? The short one that still has some of her baby fat? Yeah, that's Molly Prewett. Looks like a Hufflepuff, doesn't she? All smiles and hugs and sweetness, until you threaten the ones she loves, that is. Oh, you won't see that here, her brothers are still at home and she doesn't really know anyone yet. But trust me, one day she will be pure Gryffindor, I promise. It was a tough choice though. I mean, she really does have a lot of Hufflepuff qualities, and she's fairly bright too. But if she doesn't believe she has courage, then maybe she won't show it. And she needs to know she has courage.

Ok, that other red-head? You know, the one staring at Molly in awe? Arthur Weasley. Another Gryffindor. Real loyal that one, and hard working. He could have been a Hufflepuff too, although not as strongly as Molly. He's not afraid to stand up for what he believes in, regardless of who he's up against. He doesn't believe in himself much though, so that kind of gets in the way a little. But one day, he'll be a true Gryffindor, I'm sure of it. At least, I hope so. I don't like being wrong, you see.

_September 1__st__ 1965_

Now, this was an easy one. See that boy over there? Yeah, you might recognise him from your own time. Looks a lot like his son doesn't he? Lucius Malfoy. I didn't even have to look inside his mind to know where he belonged. That shrewd, calculating look on his face, the air of importance with which he carried himself, not to mention family history. And his head just confirmed it. Not an ounce of courage I'm afraid, and very little loyalty. Never a leader, following only when it suits him. Although I think he'd like to think himself a leader. Sometimes I hate my job. It means I have to look at all those kids that I know will always be bad. Being part-seer isn't all that fun you know. It's really not.

_September 1__st__ 1971_

Ah, now this was an interesting year. You'd know a lot of kids here I think. Now, where should we start?

Oh, that one over there. Doesn't look very happy does he? Because he isn't. Because his best – and only – friend was sorted away from him. Or that's why _he_ thinks he's unhappy. But really, he's wrong. Because Severus Snape shouldn't really be in Slytherin. I mean, sure he's subtle, and maybe a little cunning, but they aren't going to be his strongest traits when he gets older. He's braver than he thinks he is, and more loyal. It's just that he has no one to be loyal too. Except for her, but I don't think he really understands that yet. How could he, after his upbringing? No, he isn't a Slytherin at all. So why put him there? See, this is one of the downsides of my job. Sometimes you have to just go with the kid. His mother was in Slytherin you see, and his dad's a muggle. And he's felt so undervalued all his life, he believes this will make his mother love him. Poor kid, he's setting himself up for a life of misery. But sometimes, I can't stop them, I just have to let them learn life lessons on their own. I hope he learns his in time.

Now I want you to look over at the Gryffindor table. It seems that Gryffindor is a ginger magnet these days. Can you spot Lily Evans? She's that little redhead stuck amongst all those rowdy boys. Poor girl, she doesn't look pleased to be there. Now, she was an easy one to sort. No doubting her courage and fierce loyalty. I really do pity the fool who gets on her bad side. I reckon she's worse than Molly Prewett. I honestly had no choice but to put her in Gryffindor. Many muggleborns are Gryffindors, did you know that? Because they often have to fight to fit into this new world they've found. Sad, but true. I hope it works for her.

Now, I can't really talk about these boys separately. I already know they will be great friends. I guess being part-seer does have its perks. James Potter was another obvious one. Even forgetting his family history, he's a true Gryffindor. (Just don't tell anyone his mother was a Slytherin. It's the one thing he doesn't like about her apparently). One of the bravest eleven-year-olds I've met, and I've met a lot! And fiercely loyal too. All four are. Well, maybe not Pettigrew. He was a hard one to sort. He really wanted Gryffindor – he wanted to stay with the other boys. But he should be a Slytherin really. A little too cunning for Gryffindor. But maybe being in Gryffindor will squash the cunning and cultivate the loyalty. We can only hope. The other two, they were interesting, but not hard to sort. Sirius was so happy about not being in Slytherin. I'm afraid I've set him up for a tough life, but he really isn't a Slytherin. Opposite beliefs; opposite character traits. Remus too. Poor kid, I really hope he allows these three boys to be his friends, because he so desperately needs them. He doesn't think he's brave, but I think he's almost braver than Potter. How many kids his age could face what he does each month without complaint? Not many.

Overall, this year's group will be very interesting I think. I'll keep an extra watch from my shelf for any news of them for the next seven years. Something tells me they will be very important in the future. Or that could just be me hoping I picked them all right. I may be a hat, but I still need some affirmation!

_September 1__st__ 1982_

Welcome to the next generation folks! So all those kiddies you've just met? Yeah, they're parents now. Scary isn't it? Anyway, may I introduce to you the eldest child of two of the people I introduced to you earlier. Do you recognise that red hair, the freckles and the friendly face? Meet Bill Weasley, eldest child of Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley. Another Gryffindor, although he too has the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. Family before anything else for this one. I really hope it stays that way, I've seen too many turn on their family later in life. But somehow, I don't think that's Bill. Or any Weasley.

_September 1__st__ 1984_

Another year, another Weasley. Well, not really. There wasn't one last year, but humour me, ok? So, Charlie's a Gryffindor too, and a stronger one than Bill. Loyalty, and a healthy dose of adventure thrown in. I had to sift through dreams of duelling and dragon-taming to get into the important stuff. But maybe that was the important stuff. You never really know with kids sometimes. Anyway, I had no option except Gryffindor. Not enough interest in study for Ravenclaw, not cunning at all, and not really hardworking enough to fit Hufflepuff. Nope, another year, another Weasley, another Gryffindor. That's all there is to it really.

_September 1__st__ 1987_

Well, maybe that's not all there is to it. I mean, I did end up putting Percy Weasley into Gryffindor, but I'm still not overly confident in that decision. He has a little too much ambition for my liking, and his loyalty seems like it may give way under pressure. But you know, eleven-year-olds are still developing, he could mature in the next few years. I really hope he does, because I think he'd be mortified to know I was considering Slytherin. He does have enough family loyalty for that.

_September 1__st__ 1989_

Oh, this was a fun year. Twins! I haven't gotten twins since the Prewett boys, and that was years ago. Yes, surprising isn't it? Twins aren't as common in the wizarding world as the muggle one. Not really sure why. Anyway, back on topic. So those identical red-heads over there? Fred and George Weasley at your service! Bravery, loyalty, and a healthy sense of adventure and humour. Gryffindors through and through. Like Charlie, I couldn't put them anywhere else, they just fit into Gryffindor too perfectly. They will definitely make life here interesting, that's for sure. Maybe be another set of marauders. Now, that was a fun seven years.

_September 1__st__ 1991_

Another interesting year. Harry Potter came this year. I have to admit, I was quite excited to meet him, although not for the reasons you might think. I did end up keeping an ear (well, as much of an ear as a hat has anyway) out for Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, Black, Evans and Snape during their time here, and it was quite interesting, let me tell you. I really wasn't surprised when Lily finally gave into James, and couldn't wait to meet Harry ever since I heard Dumbledore and McGonagall discussing his birth. Fun fact: McGonagall was James' Godmother. Made for some interesting news to while away my boring hours on that shelf, let me tell you. So anyway, Harry. I wanted to know what he was like. His parents were so similar in some ways, and yet so different in others. And the life that poor kid had had. Anyway, I was shocked to see the evidence of his less-than-brilliant childhood, but not surprised to find the strong Gryffindor traits hidden beneath the exterior he had been forced to create. Courageous, daring, loyal to a fault. He fit Gryffindor better than the twins, Charlie and his two parents put together. To be honest, I only mentioned Slytherin to test him. Did he want Gryffindor because of what a friend had told him, or because that was where he belonged? Let's just say he passed that test. Let's hope he passes all the other tests in store for him in the future.

Speaking of Harry's friend, I'd like you to meet Ron Weasley. Another Gryffindor, although for different reasons than his brothers. They were all brave (except maybe Percy, but we've already discussed him), but Ron is the most loyal. I know he will have his moments of doubt and insecurity, but that he'll always find his way back. At least, I hope he will find the courage to find his way back. Because he does possess it, he just needs to believe in himself a bit more. And although he wanted to be in Gryffindor for the wrong reasons, he really does belong there. He just has to figure that out for himself.

Neville Longbottom completes our trio of interesting males for this year. Another almost-Hufflepuff-sorted-to-Gryffindor. I seem to like that combination don't I? Like the other two, Neville is a true Gryffindor once he believes in himself. That could take a while though. I remember his parents, and his mother was the same. Chubby, bumbling and sweet. But so under-confident. I do hope he grows into himself, because he will be a great man if he allows it. If not, he will forever live in the shadows, and he isn't one who I think should live there. He deserves the light, and the light needs him. I just hope he sees it.

Now, onto the girls. See those two giggling girls over there? One has black hair and the other blonde? Yeah, that's Parvati and Lavender. To be honest, they were hard to place. More interested in boys, fashion and gossip than anything else. And they're only eleven! Not hard-working enough for Hufflepuff, not studious enough for Ravenclaw and not ambitious and cunning enough for Slytherin. I truly believe they could have courage if they choose, but it's whether or not they choose it that is the question. If they dig deep and find the courage that I know is in there, then they will be great assets to whatever cause they choose to fight for. If not, well they will spend their lives happy, but not as their true selves. And nothing hurts me more than seeing kids grow up to live out an ideal, and not who they really are. Another downside to my job I guess.

Now, I know this year is big, but I have one more kid to show you. See that one over there near Neville? Bushy brown hair, buck teeth? Hermione Granger. She will be great, I just know it. I almost put her in Ravenclaw to be honest, but something stopped me. I mean she's so intelligent, but I don't think she needs Ravenclaw to help her with that. She isn't one to live up to – or let go of – House stereotypes if that means compromising on who she is. And that shows courage. So does her attitude to being muggle-born. Yes, she knows about the prejudice already – she couldn't have read that much and not know. She wants to be here, even if no one else wants her to be. She is also extremely passionate about those things she believes in, something that will help her later in life if that's what she wants. I honestly believe that she is a force to be reckoned with, and if another war starts (which I hope it doesn't) she will be right at the forefront. I just hope she makes friends. Two or three can make such a bigger difference than one, and well, no one should be lonely.

_September 1__st__ 1992_

This is the last day I want you to see, and I have two girls to show you here. Two very different, and yet very similar girls. Two girls that I know will change the world.

So, after six boys, the Weasleys finally had a daughter. Yep, little Ginny, that red-head over there. Third tiny, red-headed Gryffindor girl in as many decades. I don't think she really believes she's a Gryffindor. I mean, it's where she wanted to go, but tiny, baby Ginny Weasley brave? I guess being the youngest of seven makes you see yourself in strange ways. Because she is brave, she just doesn't know it yet. And she has her mother's temper, let me tell you. If she stops hiding behind that shy, innocent mask she's cultivated for her brothers, she'll be a whirlwind. But she does have to face her true self, instead of the one she thinks her brothers might want to see, and that takes courage. That's why I put her in Gryffindor. Well, that and the fact that she really does fit there anyway. But she needs to learn that courage comes in many forms, not just fighting dragons. And maybe then she can be her true self. Sometimes my job is nice – I get to steer the lost kids in the right direction. And right now, I'd say little Ginny Weasley is a little lost.

And speaking of lost, I'd like you to meet my little dreamer over here. Luna Lovegood. She's a Ravenclaw, although I'd say most of her House-mates will disagree. The thing is, Luna is smarter than what anyone – even herself – would expect. Because she doesn't just want to learn from books, but from the world and people around her. Because she is willing to try and believe things others have ruled out as silly, childish or nonsensical. These things don't make her weird, just different. And she's smart enough to know that. Just between you and me, I considered Gryffindor for her too. Because she's loyal, and not afraid to be herself. But I think that when the time comes for her to take a stand, her Ravenclaw qualities will come in handy, and so that's where she is. I just hope that someone else will take notice of her.

So, what did you think? Interesting job isn't it? Some decisions were easy, others hard. Some I hated, others I loved. And some decisions I strongly regret. But the thing about my job is that it is only one day in a year, and only one day in the life of these kids. They can choose whether to follow my decision perfectly, or whether to be themselves even if it means breaking stereotypes. I've seen Gryffindors be as humble as a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaws be as cunning as a Slytherin, Hufflepuffs as daring as a Gryffindor and Slytherins as intelligent as a Ravenclaw. The greatest part of my job is seeing those kids discover who they really are, and the worst is seeing them fail. But the reality is that my job is to come into their lives for only a short time – whether it be a couple of seconds or a few long, agonising minutes – to place them where I think they will fit best for seven years. After that, it's their job to choose what they do with my decision. And my favourite students are the ones who don't care. Weird as this sounds, sometimes, it's nice to be ignored.

**A/N. Written for Round 1 of the Quidditch League Competition Finals: write about a sentient item from the world of Harry Potter.**


End file.
